


Tronnor One-Shots

by janepineapples



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Connor Franta - Freeform, M/M, Tronnor, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janepineapples/pseuds/janepineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tronnor One-Shots for the heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Gone

My hands were pressed against my ears, but no sound was being emitted. The silence. It was unbearable and it felt incredibly loud. When did the silence become so loud?

 

The sweat cascaded down from my forehead to my chin where I watched it fall on the blinding white floor. The room itself was all white. It was absolutely disgusting. Even if I were to shut my eyes, I could still see the bright color that burned through my eyelid.

 

"Connor, I've brought your medication." I hadn't noticed that the nurse had come in. Actually I hadn't noticed that the room had a door. I opened my eyes to reveal the lady who wore white like the walls in the empty room.

 

Her hand passed me pills that thankfully were not white. They happened to be blue. The same blue that his eyes were. Right as my hand was about to grab the pills the lady disappeared as if she were never there.

 

My chest began to feel tight and my breathing was short. I rapidly tore my clothes away from skin that had become hot to the touch. My mouth became dry and the silence was growing louder each passing minute.

 

I need to get out of here. I must leave this room. My frantic eyes looked around for an exit, but again there was no door. Where had the lady come from? I pushed myself off the floor and searched for a door, but no matter how much a pushed at the white walls there was no door to let myself out.

 

I pounded at the wall in hopes to grab someone, anyone's attention. "Some get me out!" I screamed with the little voice I had left. "Please! I need help!"

 

I began to kick at the wall wishing it would break down already. The woman must have come in from somewhere, but then again where had she gone. I swear she had come in. My eyes widened at the thought and my actions had stopped suddenly. The silence had stopped, I could no longer feel my hot skin, and my breath had left my lungs. All that was left was low heart beat and the boy across the room. Instead of white, he was wearing all black.

 

"Wake up, Connor."

 

-

 

I was shaken awake by Troye who had been screaming at me for the past minutes. My whole body was covered in cold sweats and my heartbeat was running fast.

 

"Connor! Oh my god, you're awake!" Troye had his hand on my cheeks forcing me to stare at him. I felt my vision blur realizing that he was here with me, not gone. I wrapped my shaking arms around him. At first his small tiny frame had tensed up, but he instantly relaxed and wrapped his around me.

 

I felt his head snuggle up in my hair and kissed the top of it. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head that laid on his chest. He kissed my head once again and I could hear his voice croak as he began to sing.

 

There was nothing more lovely than to be woken up from a terrible dream and have the person you love the most by your side to comfort you. Singing happens to be a plus with Troye.

 

He sang one of his songs from his recently released album that I loved the most, Gasoline. Slowly he laid us back down in the bed and he wrapped the covers around us. I cuddled my face into his neck as he interlaced our legs together. The closeness brought comfort to me.

 

At some point I had eventually fallen asleep. This time no dream had come up, so when I woke up I felt calm and empty. I yawned and stretched my arms out as I searched the room for Troye. Where was he?

 

"Troye?" I called out, but received no answer. I called out to him again, "Troye?"

 

I got up when he didn't answer again. I went over to the bathroom to check if he was in the shower but no luck. I walked to the kitchen in hopes to find him here maybe cooking something up, except again he was no where to be found. There wasn't even a note to be found.

 

I heard the buzz of my phone in the living room. I stalked over to it and noticed a text from my mom.

 

Mom: Hey honey, I know it's been a few weeks since the accident, but I wanted to know if you were doing fine and still thinking of coming home?

 

The accident? I sat on the couch going on Twitter to check up on what was going on. That's when it all hit me. Troye was long gone. It was all a dream. The white room, him waking me up and singing me to sleep, all of it. Troye had been killed in a car accident. My depression had come back and that's why I dreamed of the pills and white room.

 

My phone dropped out of my hand and the tears began to roll down my cheeks. He's gone. The only time I'll ever get to see him, talk to him, or feel him is in my dreams. Troye was dead and I was left here alone.

 

I felt my phone buzz again and it was a text. A text sent from Troye. I opened up my phone to see that it wasn't a text, but an audio message. My body shook as I pressed play.

 

"Hey babe, wanted to let you know that I'll be home soon from the studio. Weird, but I also want to tell you that I love you so much and that you are the most amazing person I've met. See you soon."

 

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." I muttered playing the message again and again and again.


	2. The Phone Booth

Everyday I passed by a phone booth. It was ordinary, unused by the people who passed by it everyday. It was encased by a metal casing that was chipped. There was some rust on it adding to the age of the contraption. No one really took a second glance at it as they passed by it everyday. It was a phone booth that was unnecessary in our daily lives that was filled with technology anyways. 

 

One day I was on my way back home when I heard the thing sound off suddenly. I jumped at the loud ring it had. Honestly, I had no idea the thing still worked. The first day I ignored the ring thinking there was no purpose in answering something that obviously wasn't for me. It didn't occur to me then that phone booths were to be used to call and not be called from. 

 

The second day it rang once again and it was odd that it was right as I passed right by it. This couldn't be coincidence. If anyone would be calling me, it would be from my cell phone and not some old beaten up phone booth. 

 

On the third day was when I decided to pick up the phone. I slowly walked towards it and gripped the handle of the black phone. It was cold even with the gloves I had on. I picked up the phone the ringing instantly stopping. I put the device on my ear and listened in for anything. 

 

I did not speak and neither did the person on the other side. I sighed and hung up wishing I hadn't used up my time for some old phone. 

 

The next day, yet again, the phone rang as I passed by. A part of me told me that I shouldn't bother again, but a bigger part of me begged me to answer one more time. I did as the bigger part said. Except this time I decided to speak. 

 

"Hello?" I muttered into the phone. Someone, anyone had to be calling. Why else would the thing be ringing consistently? "Um," I said when the sound of someone knocking down things came through. 

 

"Yes, is this Connor?" I heard a familiar voice emit from the phone. 

 

It couldn't be. There was no way in hell it could be Troye. Troye was dead. He died months ago. I know it for sure that the boy was long gone, no matter how much I wished every day that it wasn't real. I wish every day he'd return, but not this way. Not like this. It feels too much like some sick joke. I felt sick to my stomach. 

 

"Co-" I smacked the phone into the receiver and stammered off as if I hadn't heard Troye's voice from the thing. 

 

A few days had passed and I had somehow achieved ignoring the phone that only ever sounded off as I passed by it. The thing was becoming a nuisance in my daily routine. 

 

I lasted five days in total. Five days of enduring the phone's rings everyday. I had to endure the painful regret of not answering the phone in hopes I'd get to hear his voice. I needed another chance and today I gave it another shot. 

 

Slowly I picked up the phone placing it against my cheek. "T-troye?" I stuttered into the phone. My eyes were shut as I waited for him to come in. My hand gripped the handle tightly. "Anyone?" I asked. 

 

"Connor is that you?" My body relaxed at the sound of his voice. I kept my eyes shut and my grip had not loosened one bit. 

 

"Troye?" I said dumbfounded. 

 

I heard him chuckle on the other end and the corners of lips pulled into a small grin. It could not be possible that I was talking to Troye right now. "Troye is that really you?" I asked. 

 

"Yes, it is me silly. I was wondering how your day has been." He asked as if nothing was completely wrong about this. He was oblivious to the fact that he was not alive, but I didn't mention that. 

 

Instead of asking how it was possible that I was speaking to a dead person, a dead person I loved dearly, I spoke about my day. I told him everything. I told him about the major things that happened and the little things because knowing Troye he'd only make space in his head for the little things. He always said to appreciate the little things in life. 

 

"That's great love." He said to me when I finished. "I've got to go though, see you when you get home." 

 

"Yeah," I answered my eyes beginning to water up, "see you when I get home." 

 

The thing is about that Troye is that you aren't going to be home. You are not alive to be exact. Except I can't tell you that yet. At the time, I believed that if I dared to mention that you were dead, then you'd be gone and I wouldn't be able to hear you from this phone booth. 

 

For the next few weeks it'd be the same. Stopping at the phone booth had become a part of my life and everyday I would talk to Troye on the phone to tell him about my day. Everyday he'd chuckle and reply, "See you when you get home." 

 

Somedays I'd get home in hopes that he'd be laying in bed sound asleep or in the kitchen or him being there in general. When he happened to not be there I'd cry on the couch and relived the moment I found out that he had died in an accident. 

 

I was headed to work when I felt a buzz go off in my pocket. I fished out the phone to see that Joey, a friend, was calling me. "Hello," I answered right way. 

 

"Hello Connor!" He said in a rather loud voice. "It's been a while and I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to eat?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." I replied. He hung up saying he had to finish up some things for a new video and that he would text me the place. I took the moment as an opportunity to go and talk to someone about the whole phone booth thing. But could I really trust Joey with this? Will he judge me for talking to Troye, who's dead, on some random phone booth? No, it's Joey he'd never judge his friends. I hope that's true. 

 

I sauntered into the small cafe Joey invited me to and smiled at the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I was practically addicted to the stuff. I noticed Joey from afar and pointed towards the cashier trying to say that I was going to buy some real quick. He nodded in my direction. After I had gotten my drink, I sat across from him.

 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I asked taking a large gulp of my coffee. 

 

"Yeah basically since then." He said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. My jaw clenched knowing too well when the last time I went out with anyone was. "How have you been doing, if you don't mind me asking?" 

 

I shook my head, "No, it's fine that you ask. Besides I kind of need to confess something." His eyebrows lifted slightly. "It's strange to say the least, so please don't judge me on it before I get the chance to tell you the full story." 

 

"I won't Connor," He said his head tilting a little with a warm smile plastered on him. 

 

My palms rubbed against my jeans to remove the sweat from them, "Well there's this phone booth that I pass by every day from work and," I stopped taking another large gulp of my drink. Joey nodded for me to continue. "At first it was odd that it would ring every time I passed by it until I answered and at first it was strange but I heard Troye's voice. At first I hung up and ignored it for the next few days. Eventually I answered the phone again and it was in fact him and it seemed so normal like he was actually alive. He asks me everyday how my day is going and then would end off the call saying he would see me when I get home." 

 

I swallowed the large lump in my throat and watched as Joey processed all the information. He took a swig of his drink, "You're telling me that you're talking to Troye, who is not alive, on some phone booth?" 

 

"Yes," I whispered. 

 

"This can't be like the last time, can it Connor?" He asked. Not too long ago I had been getting dreams that Troye was alive as well, and would wake up to find him not there. I was already beginning to feel sick. 

 

"I'll show you." I stared at Joey who only stared back. "I promise you this isn't some crazy thing I'm coming up with." 

 

He sighed and got up from his chair, "Well let's go and see." 

 

I smiled and got up from my chair as well. We got in his car and drove off to the phone booth. I got out from the car and walked towards the phone booth, but it never rang. "It always rings when I'm around it." 

 

"Connor, I don't know what stunt you're pulling, but phone booths are meant to call others not receive calls." 

 

I closed my eyes. "Yes, I know. It's probably nothing. I'm probably imagining these things." 

 

"Connor-" 

 

"I'm fine really," I cut him off. "I'm going to go home." 

 

"I can drive you." 

 

"No, it's fine." I turned towards him to give him a smile. He half smiled and said to call him when I get home. I agreed and watched as he drove off. Right when he was out of sight the phone booth began to ring. 

 

I walked back to it and picked it up. "Troye," I muttered into the phone. 

 

I should just end it and tell him. Eventually I'll get sent back to get help. I can't continue this kind of foolish thing. I'm talking to a dead person. I should be letting him go, not trying to find ways of hearing his voice. This has gone for too long. 

 

"Connor," He cheered into the phone. Gosh, I would kill to hear that in person and not through some voice. Unfortunately that was all I had. His voice from some old phone booth. 

 

"Troye, I'll see you when I get home." I said into the phone. 

 

"Of course you will. I love you." 

 

"I love you, too." 

 

That was the last time I went through that route. The last time I heard his voice other than in my dreams. To this day I wish I could go back and hear it one more time. Hear him utter those three words. I wish he wasn't long gone.


	3. Plus One

Troye gripped my hand as if he could hold onto me tighter than he already was. I attempted to swallow the lump stuck in my throat, but that only made things worse for myself. I needed water fast. I reached over to where Troye had his water and grabbed it. I removed my hand from his grip and took a large swig of the water in hopes that it would ease the tightness in my throat. 

We were both nervous to say the least. Troye's eye was twitching while I could feel the small droplets of sweat on my forehead. I swiped off my forehead for the millionth time, but it wouldn't help because the droplets were going to return anyways. 

"Troye and Connor Mellet-Franta?" A man came out to call for us. Troye squeezed my hand again and I looked towards him. His blue eyes were practically popping out from their sockets. "It's okay," I murmured. 

We stood up from our seats and walked to the man who awaited us. We entered a hallway that was aligned with pictures of children and families on the walls. Most of them happened to be families with mom and dads which brought up my worry to another notch. I ended up hitting the back of my shoe making me almost fall if it weren't for Troye. He gave me a warm smile, "You okay yourself?"

Maybe Troye was much more calmer than I was. "Yeah," I agreed. I stood up straight and once again reclaimed his hand in mine. We followed the man into a room that had all kinds of toys thrown on a carpet that had the whole alphabet on it. There was a plastic train, building blocks, dreaded legos, some dolls, and a small little plastic slide in the middle of it. On that plastic slide was a small person perched up on top. 

The same man that brought us here went over to get a hold of the child, "This right here is Aiden. Aiden these two boys right here are going to be your new daddies." The little boy flapped his arm saying whatever a little toddler could say. 

Troye released my hand and stepped forward to grab Aiden. The man spoke up, "Lauren will come in a few minutes, so while you're waiting you can play around with him." 

I nodded to the man. He walked out leaving us with Aiden to ourselves. "He's so cute," Troye muttered. Aiden from what I read up on was from Mexico and unfortunately lost his parents when they attempted to come over here. Except his parents ended up leaving Aiden at a random house, so he wouldn't have to return back to Mexico. The random house happened to be the owner of a foster home and immediately they put him in. After a year, he's here up for adoption and lucky us were chosen to be his new parents. 

"Connor you want to hold him?" Troye asked me. My hands stretched out to grab him into my arms, but the sound of the door opening stopped me. I let out a shaky breath when I saw a woman come in. It must be Lauren.

"Hello, you must be Connor and Troye?" She asked and shook our hands. She settled down on the open seats with a clipboard in hand. "I just need for you two to sign a few more things before you get to take Aiden home." She said all this with a smile.

Troye nodded for me to go and get all the paper done as he goes to leave Aiden back where he had been. Aiden whines as he's being settled down onto the slide. "I can already see the boy bonding with you two easily." Lauren said passing me the clipboard.

"After you sign that, Aiden will be all yours. Your new son." I gave her a forced smile and looked towards Aiden. He would be a big step in our relationship. I loved Troye, but in all honesty I didn't know if I was ready to have a kid. I don't know if I could live up to be a father. This was a whole other person. Another set of feet that would create our tiny family. This was a whole new responsibility I'd have in my life.

"Connor?" Troye's eyebrows went up. I gripped the sides of the clipboard and signed my name.

-

Troye hadn't noticed that I haven't reached out to hold Aiden. We've only had him in our custody for about five hours. I make it sound as if Aiden was in prison being in our home. So far Troye has done everything from feeding Aiden to changing Aiden's diaper. I'm basically supervising you could say.

To put it into simple terms, I was not being Aiden's father. I was some freeloader wasting space in the apartment we shared. I wasn't putting my part in raising a child.

I was in our bedroom pacing around when Troye had come in. He dropped himself onto the bed and heaved a sigh. "You doing okay there?" I asked him in a low voice.

There was utter silence coming from him. He knew, I knew, that I wasn't owning up to my commitment. I stopped dead in my tracks and rubbed my face. "I'm sorry."

"I should've known better," He said. "I knew you weren't prepared to have a child to take care of. You weren't ready to be a father." 

"I just-it's all so surreal. There's a living breathing human being in our home. I want to take care of him, I really do, but the moment I see him everything in my body seems to stop working. I can't think, move, speak, or even breath. I should be better than this. He's our son now and I can't even look at him-" I stopped my rant at the touch of Troye's palm covering my mouth. 

The sudden tenseness in my body began to loosen up at the sight of his iridescent eyes. Just one look and I was mesmerized by all that he was. He took away the pain when no one else could. He maneuvered himself to plant a kiss on my forehead. I could feel his body shake from the giggle that came out of him. It brought so much relief to me. 

His hands found themselves on the sides of my head that forced our foreheads to touch and complete eye contact between each other. I could practically taste the mint that was coming from his mouth. 

"You need to calm down for a moment," He whispered to me. "I've got everything under control for now. When the time comes, you won't be so scared." 

"I don't want to be scared though. I don't want you to do this alone." 

His lips formed into a small smile. "Then come on now." 

He pulled me to where Aiden was. We crossed over to his room. He was in his crib playing with the games we had attached to the end of it inside. He laughed at the sound of a monkey. "Let me go get him." 

I watched Troye grab him from the crib and walked back to me. I stared at the little child who was staring right back. He had big, milk chocolate eyes. 

"Come on," Troye said, "put out your hands." 

I put out my hands as Troye handed over Aiden to me. I held onto the little body that happened to be my son now. Troye kept a watchful eye on me to make sure I didn't freak out and drop him. Except that the moment I felt him cuddle up to my shoulder, I couldn't stop my eyes from watering. I felt his small breath on me. I smiled at Troye. 

"See you're going to make a wonderful dad." 

I held onto the plus one in our family. Aiden was our son and he completed us.

**Author's Note:**

> These are from my Wattpad, so please do go to vote and maybe leave a comment! Thank you everyone for reading. https://www.wattpad.com/130607976-tronnor-one-shots-long-gone


End file.
